Travis Jackson
Full Name: Travis Jackson (Father's joke) Alias(es): Vis, Ka-bloom (artist name) Gender: Female Age: 25 Date of Birth: Jan 15, 1985 Marital Status: Single Current Location: an hour outside New York City Occupation: Artist Affiliations: NY Galleries, Mayor's office, several small towns around the area Personality The anger in her life she uses in her art, bottling it all up until she starts a new piece, often redoing the design multiple times as she works on it, going with her instincts and it works. That doesn't make it easier on her inside self, of course, so her emotions are often a bit raw. She has boxing equipment in her apartment mixed in amongst the furniture and she takes to beating the crap put of them when she feels it coming on. Her temper is a hard one to resist and she has said things before which pissed people off and caused them to leave her. So she doesn't have a lot of friends, that is an unfortunate truth. Part of that is a wish still to be like her father who tears anyone a new one who pisses him off, although she would never admit to herself she follows him that closely. This also means she doesn't spend a lot of time dating either; a bit of on-the-spot-sex tends to do fine for her needs and she knows a few guys she can surprise with that. She treats them more carefully then most. Every week she heads into the city to get deals, contracts, and supplies she can't get in her own town and tends to hit the alcohol while she is there, not as an alcoholic, but more as a celebration of her independence. On these trips she finds herself drawn more and more often to people who are hurting or in pain, both emotional and physical kinds. They fascinate her in ways she can't explain nor does she try. She just enjoys them. Deeply. Which just makes her attraction to koalas all the harder to understand, her only real girly admission to her life and something she retreats to when things are just too much. Family Family Relations: Father: Robert Jackson, 57, steel worker (retired) Mother: Melissa Jackson, 48 (deceased) Siblings: three, all much younger Triplets: One year old, children of Max Weisner Other Significant People: No one significant. Yet. Their Story: Travis was born to a father who wanted a son and was annoyed to have a daughter first. Since his wife passed out, he went ahead and named his daughter as the son he had wanted and refused to let his wife change it later. Travis grew up a tomboy, doing mostly stuff like her dad around the house and turning into a real handy 'man' around the house. Her mother despaired of changing her daughter who seemed focused on her father and gave up trying to make her wear dresses and do girly things. She wrestled the neighborhood bullies into submission and proved early on she was a force to be reckoned with in the area. Her father encouraged her, amused at this daughter-turned-fighter and gave her helpful advice from his nights fighting in bars. He had huge muscles and she learned from him intelligent fighting, not getting caught up in emotional fights and she got very good, getting a few junior boxing matches and clearing the floor in a couple of bars with troublemakers. In school she showed real skills with cars and building stuff and took that to college, graduating last year with a PHD in engineering. Her family moved closer to the city edge, nearer a job change for her father and when her youngest sister was being born, her mother had an infection and passed away a few days after birth. The family had serious problems after that as her father was not a warm, stay-at-home kind of guy and they ended up with the kids moving in with her father's sister nearby. Her father went into a major drinking binge which drove even Travis into living at school and not at home even though it was nearby. She began to find herself angry and turned to art and sculpture, slapping and welding things together to work out her frustrations with her life and found herself winning several commissions from her work as well as local awards for inventive design. She doesn't stick to a specific style which is what makes her art so different and varied. Along the way she has become an artist, making several city sculptures for small towns and getting some local fame. Most of her sculptures are too big for galleries so she has to do specific client requests which pisses her off as she wants to do her own thing. She channels that anger into her work and it seems to go very well. With money, she bought a small building and rented out the first three floors saving the top one for herself, half apartment half working space. Inside the furniture is eclectic and colorful, both retro and antique mixed with metal made devices all over (with a silver barrel key door and a hidden chip inside for the security system). Her father hates it and refuses to visit, angry she isn't using her skills as an engineer in a company or something. This current rift with him has made things difficult for her and she's looking for change as well as proof of who she is as an artist. ' Category:Original Characters (Civilians)